


wew lad, it's raining fellas

by rebicide



Category: Dimension420
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebicide/pseuds/rebicide
Summary: Rhiannon finds Ito waiting for her in the rain.





	wew lad, it's raining fellas

“It doesn’t look like the rain will stop anytime soon.. Maybe it’s a rainstorm?” the blonde ran her slender fingers across the rim of her glasses, using her sleeve to clean off the smudges she’d created throughout the day from unnecessary eye rubbing, “I think you should just stay after school with Eric n’ I, we’re just finishing up a history project.” Lorenna took a step back as Rhiannon turned to her, a smile playing on her lips as she spoke,  
  
“Don’t worry, Lora! While you and Eric are stuck here doing some super-duper-interesting _history_ project I’ll be home with Meat, Loaf n’ Sauce! We’ll have a doggy tea party.” Rhiannon nodded to herself, holding her hands behind her back.  
  
Lorenna shook her head subtly, a short smile growing onto her porcelain facade as she lifted a hand to her face, hovering over her mouth as she giggled softly “Yeah, yeah... But I don’t want anything happening to you like-- what if someone driving doesn’t see you or you slip on the rainwater and--”  
  
“Lora!!” Rhiannon’s smile grew into a grin “I’ll be fine, it’s just some _rain,_ not acid rain.” and with that Rhiannon lurched forward, wrapping her arms around her sister and embracing Lorenna in a short hug “I can call you if anything happens AND I can text you when I get home.”  
  
“I suppose… “ Lorenna frowned subtly, returning the embrace and almost struggling to pull away as her twin sister did. Lorenna didn’t really like the idea of her only sister leaving and heading out alone, she’d never really let Rhiannon go out on her own especially when the weather was like this “Be safe, okay? Please?”  
  
“I will, I’ll call you.” Rhiannon turned on her heel, shutting and returning the lock to her designated locker and she was off. Lorenna waved as she watched the blonde bounce to the exit “Alright, I’ll see you later.” she watched as Rhiannon pushed the double doors open and done did a skedaddle right outta her heart.

 

~~_━ ✧･ﾟ･ﾟ✧ ━_ ~~

 

Rhiannon furrowed her brows as she stepped through the rain, letting off a soft squeak as the droplets landed on her from above. She quickly reached back, grabbing the hood of her p a s t e l pink raincoat and pulling it over her head “Aw heck, there’s so much rain.” Rhiannon spoke to herself quietly, struggling to pull her hands into the sleeves of her jacket. 

With a sigh she continued on ahead, making sure to step into every single puddle without Lorenna scolding her about being in the splash zone, ruining her own shoes or leggings. 

As Rhiannon neared the edge of school property she autopiloted towards the crosswalk. She knew the route to and from school so she didn’t really have to do much thinking but she had to focus on whom'st was standing against the pole of the stop sign, she pouted slightly when he turned to face her,  
  
“Kitten, it’s raining!” Rhiannon yelled as if he couldn’t hear her over the rain, Ito’s eyed just widened and he gasped dramatically,  
  
“Well, fuck- I didn’t know that! I thought it was a beautiful, spring day.” Ito gawked, pressing his hands against his chest as if he’d just been confronted and pleading innocent.  
  
Rhiannon just crossed her arms, quickly stepping over to him and turning her head up towards the sky so she could see him “You don’t even look like a kitten anymore! Your ears are gone!” Rhiannon’s voice sounded as if she were in distress, furrowing her brows even more “And It’s raining- still! Why don’t you have an umbrella or a raincoat-- and why are you out so early? What the heck!” Rhiannon continued to bombard Ito with questions until he lifted a hand, placing the tips of his fingers against the blonde’s mouth to get her to quiet down,  
  
“I’m not allowed on school property until I’m unsuspended, Rhitard.” Ito snorted, Rhiannon just pouted, opening her mouth and attempting to bite the raven’s fingers but he quickly retracted his arm,  
  
“If you’re suspended why’re you waiting here?”  
  
“I was waiting for the dummy.”  
  
“The dummy? You know already know Knox stays after school every day.” Rhiannon pursed her lips, sliding her hands out of her sleeves and placing them on her hips but regretting it quickly due to the rain. 

“Not _that_ dummy, you! You dummy!” Ito scoffed, pushing himself up off the stop sign and lifting a hand, combing his fingers through his hair to diminish the amount of water sitting on the top of his head.  
  
“Why are you waiting for me-- wait- I’m not a dummy! You’re the dummy.” Rhiannon pouted, dropping her arms to her sides.  
  
“Whatever, stop asking so many goddamn questions. Jesus fucking Christ.” Ito scoffed, turning towards the crosswalk and motioning his head for her to go ahead “There's no cars, get going.” Ito clicked his tongue, Rhiannon just furrowed her brows.  
  
“Hmph, you’re a real weirdo! Trying to follow me home!” Rhiannon quickly skedaddled across the street before Ito could retaliate but in a mere few seconds he was right behind her  
  
“Listen here, you little fuck--” Ito reached down, grabbing her backpack and shaking her around, Rhiannon just laughed loudly as she was wiggled around, lifting her head to look back at Ito “If you want to walk home with me you could just ask and not get all aNGRY! We’re friends after all.” Rhiannon smiled sweetly, Ito just narrowed his eyes at her, letting go of her backpack and stepping to her side  
  
“Whatever.”

 

~~_━ ✧･ﾟ･ﾟ✧ ━_ ~~

 

When the two neared the Komagata household the rain began to let up, sprinkling lightly against every surface it could reach “You can come inside and dry off if you’d like- just no smoking in MY humble home!” Rhiannon kicked off her shoes before she entered through the front door, not wanting to track mud and water throughout the house “Take off your shoes, too.”  
  
“Mhm.” Ito mumbled, bending at the waist to unlace his boots and pull them off, dropping them off beside Rhiannon’s sneakers “Uh, nice house.” Ito looked around, Rhiannon nodded 

“I know.” the blonde giggled, looking back at Ito while his expression twisted into a scowl “It’s just a joke, geez- oh! Wait here.” Rhiannon quickly ran up the stairs, dropping her raincoat onto the steps in the process as she hurried into the bathroom and grabbed a few towels, a few dropping while she made a mental note to pick those up before her Mum or Lor-- oh! Lorenna! She has to call her and tell her she made it home safely-- but she needs to give Ito a towel so he can dry off and then she’ll call Lorenna and THEN she’ll pick up the towels! Rhiannon’s train of thought was interrupted as she stepped down the stairs, stepping onto the wet raincoat and lurching forward. It took her a moment to realize that she was falling  
  
“Oh heck!!” Rhiannon nearly screeched, Ito was already up a few steps to catch Rhiannon before she was able to hit the ground “Oh!” Rhiannon looked up, Ito inhaled sharply as he took a few steps back, placing her back on solid ground  
  
“Are you retarded or something?! You don’t just drop your shit on the stairs.” Ito huffed angrily, going back up a few steps to grab her raincoat, balling it up and tossing it over by their shoes  
  
“Hey! I forgot I dropped it-- but I brought towels to dry you off!” Rhiannon motioned to the colorful assortment of towels, she turned to pick them up, shoving them into Ito’s chest “There!”  
  
“I’m going to die of hypothermia.” Ito laughed weakly, taking the towels but dropping all but one. He began to dry off his hair, Rhiannon just pursed her lips 

“What!? How! I brought towels so you could dry off n’ be warm! You’re dumb.” Rhiannon shook her head, Ito scoffed  
  
“I’m still soaking wet, my clothes won't dry off from me wiping them down.” Ito began to dry off the back of his neck, Rhiannon just pouted 

“Hmph!” Rhiannon’s pout returned to her face, turning and stepping back up the stairs. _Why don’t you just go home, hmm?_ She wanted to say but she couldn’t bring herself to do it, Ito may have been a big ‘ol asshole but he’s her big ‘ol asshole (no homo, though). Rhiannon began to rummage around Lorenna’s side of the bedroom, knowing that Eric usually would come over and sleep with Lorenna she suspected there would be some sort of clothing over here n’ badabing, badaboom; she found one of Eric’s shirts. It was just some edgy, Nine Inch Nails; _The Downward Spiral_ shirt and Rhiannon didn’t understand it at all but hey!! It might fit Ito so she tucked it underneath her arm and returned back downstairs where the raven was waiting “Here you go!” The girl chirped, holding the shirt out for Ito.

 Ito reluctantly took the shirt, looking down at cloth before looking back at Rhiannon "Yeah, thanks." he furrowed his brows, sliding his jacket off of his jacket and moving the shirt aorund in his hands, Rhiannon just stood there and watched him.  
  
"What? Do you want to watch me strip or something? Geez, I didn't take you for that kind of person." Ito faked his distress, Rhiannon's face just lit up a crimson color as she narrowed her eyes,

"I'm- I'm not trying to watch  ** _you_** strip! Gross! Dis-gOS-TIng!!" Rhiannon nearly screeched, turning on het toes and skedaddling into the kitchen, huffing loudly as she neared the note on the fridge;   
_Taking the dogs out for an appointment. will be back soon ♡ -Mum_

Rhiannon eyed the note on the fridge, tapping her chin for a moment as she thought ' _Why do I need the dogs... did I want to see them" yeah, of course.. doggy tea party!! oh yeah-- oh!! I have to call Lorenna!!"_ Rhiannon jumped over to the house phone which was located on the counter, she reached up and began to dial her sister's number.  
  
"Hi, I'm home."  
  
"Oh my gosh! It took you long enough- I've been so worried. I was really close to packing up my stuff and coming to find you."  
  
"It's fin-"  
  
"Did you get home safely?"  
  
"Yes, Lorenni." Rhiannon heard Lorenna shuffle around through the receiver.  
  
"Yes, I did. Finish what you're doing and don't be out all night!" Rhiannon giggled, Lorenna just shook her head  
  
"Don't mOCK me!" She stopped to giggle, she continued "I'll be home later tonight, just lock the doors and windows, I have a house key so it's alrig-"  
  
"Okay, Lorenni! I'll be sure to hire the coast guard too. Now, there's supposed to be a Disney PRINCESS movie marathon so you better come home before then."

"I'll try my best... It says the rain might start up again but it'll be worse so I can just-"  
  
"Oh! That's fine! There's gonna be another one during the weekend too and you and I can watch that one together pLUS it's probably a better time to watch a marathon, okay? I'm gonna go warm up because I'm still cold from all the rain, Bye Bye! Love you."  
  
Lorenna sighed softly, closing her eyes briefly "I love you too, Rhiannon. Be safe!"  
  
The two hung up, Rhiannon returned the phone to its perch and turned on her heels, stepping out of the kitchen and back over to Ito. The raven was hunched over, using his hands to pull the end of the shirt down to cover his stomach  
  
"Yeah, what the fuck? Is this one of your shirts or something?" Ito tried to stand up straight but the shirt rode up his skin a bit, he furrowed his brows and hunched back over.  
  
"It's one of Eric's shirts, how could it be mine? I don't know what a 'Downward Spiral' is!" Rhiannon retorted, crossing her arms "Be blessed that you have a dry shirt now."

"Yeah, yeah.  _Oh thank god, I've clothed by the sun goddess herself."_ Ito clapped his hands together as if he were praying, Rhiannon just sighed loudly and turned towards the living room. As she entered the room she bent over, grabbing the TV remote from the table and sliding around the table to sit on the couch. Ito followed in after her, watching Rhiannon as she took a seat on the couch  
  
"Come sit n' watch TV with me." Rhiannon turned her body, grabbing the blanket which was previously folded up on top of the cushions but now wrapped around Rhiannon's lil frame.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Does everything have to be a question?" Rhiannon pursed her lips, Ito just sighed softly as he stepped over to the couch, sitting beside Rhiannon.

"Is there another blanket?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Give me that one, I stood out in the rain."  
  
"Who's fault is that?" Rhiannon looked up at Ito, grinning mischievously as Ito's eyes narrowed

"At least share that one, you monster." Ito wasn't really expecting Rhiannon to share but when she inched closer and opened an arm in an attempt to cover his side with a blanket he sat rigidly, it reminded him of one of those sphinx cats trying to cuddle up onto your lap. But nonetheless, Ito leaned back towards Rhiannon, pulling the blanket over himself and slouching down so he wouldn't rip the blanket away from her  
  
"Do you feel better now?" Rhiannon smiled sweetly, looking over to Ito and he turned his head to meet her gaze

"Uh, yeah. It's whatever." Ito shrugged, returning his gaze to the TV. His face scrunched up when Rhiannon stopped on the Disney channel, seeing that one of those  _weird_ animated princess movies were on "I don't want to watch this shit."  
  
"Hey! Cinderella is a  _good_ movie. We can watch today's marathon together and during the weekend it's for me and Lorenna  ** _only!_** Maybe Eric...  _no!_ N O B O Y S ALLOWED!" Rhiannon wiggled her legs violently, Ito just snorted loudly  
  
"Okaaaaay then." Ito looked back at Rhiannon, seeing as her eyes were basically glued on the movie on the screen he decided to turn back to the screen. He closed his eyes and sighed.

 

~~~~_━ ✧･ﾟ･ﾟ✧ ━_  
  
  


When Ito opened his eyes he was really confused, blinking a few times as his eyes adjusted to the dark. he turned to the TV to see some sort of paid program was playing. Ito went to stretch his legs out but was stuck due to dead weight, he looked down and saw Rhiannon's head against his thigh, facing his stomach as she slept quietly. Ito just sat there quietly, grimacing. It would be a crime if he moved and she woke up- it's like having a cat sit in your lap and making it move when you wanted to get up.  _Oh my god._ Ito slid a hand under her head, lifting her up gently and sliding out from under her slowly. He placed her head back down on the couch, fixing the blanket so it covered her. 

He almost panicked when she began to stir but thankfully she kept her eyes closed, just rotating herself on her newfound space on the couch. Ito shook his head, backing up slowly and turning back towards the door. He grabbed the shit he discarded earlier, shaking it around and pulling it over the edgy one he worse, making a soft noise of disgust at he put the MOIST shirt on. He lifted his jacket and put it on and lastly his boots. Ito made his way back over to the couch, making his way back over the couch and looking down at Rhiannon's sleeping face

"Goodnight, Sunshine." Ito leaned forward, pressing his lips against her temple as he leaned back up, stepping away from the couch before stopping  
  
"Goodnight, Kitten." Rhiannon said sleepily, her eyes half-lidded as she smiled, watching as Ito looked over his shoulder  
  
"Go back to sleep." Ito squeaked, Rhiannon just laughed weakly, curling back up under the blanket. Ito just chuckled despite himself, opening the front door and being greeted by the night as he shut the door behind him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry for ruining this with my cursed writing


End file.
